Inuyasha's First Impression of Games
by o0LittleRushi
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time and Inuyasha follows. When he gets there, he gets yelled at by Kagome because he is always following her around. Souta, Kagome's brother, shows Inuyasha a game.


INUYASHA'S FIRST IMPRESSION OF GAMES

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. THE WORLD doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the people from Project .Hack.

One day Kagome decided she wanted to go back to school and catch up with her friends there. Inuyasha did not like the idea of Kagome leaving. So he and she got into a fight. As usual, Kagome yells at Inuyasha.

_OSUWARI! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!_

The wrath and power that Kagome has over him still rings through his mind. Kagome had already left and Inuyasha is left sulking behind Kaede's house. Inuyasha sighs and decides to follow her like he does every time she leaves. He just can't think about a girl he loves to get hurt or killed when he isn't around.

Inuyasha jumps through the Bone Eater's Well and transcends through time to go to the modern era. He arrives in her time and goes to Kagome's room and patiently waits there.

Kagome is taking a bath. She is happily enjoying the warm bath and fragrance of real soap and shampoo.

Later, she walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Kagome walks into her room and finds Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here! GET OUT!" Kagome yelled angrily. Kagome grabs whatever is close by and throws it at Inuyasha.

Down stairs, Kagome's family prepares the dinner and table. They all hear Kagome yelling.

"Inuyasha is back," Souta said.

"Well, I'll go get an extra plate for him so he may join us for dinner," his mother said.

"Inuyasha must be here for Kagome and I see that Kagome just found out," Grandpa said.

"Augh! Ow!" Inuyasha jumps out the window.

He walks into the house downstairs and starts playing with Buuyo, the cat.

Kagome huffs then calms down and puts on her pajamas and combs her hair. She walks down stairs for dinner.

Everyone sits down and eats dinner. The mother offers Inuyasha to try the sausage. He tried it and liked it. He then tried the other dishes made. Inuyasha yelled in pain after eating spicy curry. Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for being so loud. Souta and Granpa sat there quietly.

After dinner, Kagome went to bed. Inuyasha didn't follow Kagome for he was still afraid of her yelling at him. He went to go play with Buuyo again. Just as he saw the cat, Souta called Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, come here. I wanna show you something. It's really cool!" said Souta. Inuyasha followed Souta over to his room. In his room, there is a computer. It is turned on and the screen read, 'THE WORLD'.

"Huh? What's this thing? A box?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, this is called a computer. I want to show you this really cool game. I'll tell you the controls so you can play," Souta said. Souta explained to Inuyasha about THE WORLD and its controls and features.

"Here, put this on. It's the virtual reality head gear." Souta gave the head gear and controller to Inuyasha. Inuyasha equipped the head gear and started playing the game.

Kagome lay on her bed for a while staring at the ceiling. She thought to herself.

_I shouldn't be so mean to Inuyasha. He's only here because of me. He's too selfish. He thinks too much about me but I guess that's what happens when a person likes someone. Selfishness comes along with love…I should probably go apologize to him. I should expect that kind of stuff to happen here. It's not his fault._

Kagome gets up and walks out of her room.

Inuyasha is playing THE WORLD. He is in Root Town. A message appears on the screen.

"USERNAME: Inuyasha

CAREER: Heavyblade

LEVEL: 1"

Inuyasha walks around and sees many other people.

"Wow, the people and this place are really weird. The way they talk is weird…their clothing is weird…their weapons are weird…their buildings are weird…" Inuyasha rambled on about how everything about THE WORLD is weird. He looked at himself using the reflection of the glass. "What am I wearing? Uh? My Tetsusaiga! Where'd it go?" He pats his body looking for it but only finds a large sword on his back. "Th-this isn't my sword! Augh! This is wrong! How, do I get out of this place!"

Someone taps Inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha turns around and sees a man.

"Oh, you want to get out of this place right? Ok. You're a newbie so head over to the Chaos Gate and enter the keywords, 'The Field'" the man said.

"Oh, thanks," Inuyasha said and walks off.

Inuyasha walks over to the Chaos Gate and enters 'The Field'. He is then transported to a new area much different from the area before.

A monster appears on the field. Inuyasha looks at the strange monster but didn't think of it as something harmful so he left it alone and wandered around. The monster, though, didn't ignore Inuyasha who happened to show up in its territory so the monster attacked Inuyasha.

"Eh? What the-?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Messages appeared on the screen.

"INUYASHA IS DAMAGED.

INUYASHA ATTACKED.

INUYASHA MISSED.

INUYASHA IS DAMAGED.

INUYASHA RETREATED.

INUYASHA TRIPPED.

INUYASHA IS DAMAGED."

"Augh! So far, I HATE THIS!" Inuyasha yelled as his hit points go down. The man from earlier shows up again and defeats the monster. Messages appear on the screen.

"MONSTER: KAKASINGER LV.1 IS DEFEATED.

INUYASHA GAINED NO EXPERIENCE."

"……..uh…thanks again? What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am called PlayerKiller," the man said.

"…player…killer?"

"Yep. I go around killing other players. And…guess what? I think I'll go kill you for today."

"What? No way I'm gonna let that happen! I'll kill you first!" Inuyasha grabbed his heavyblade and swung at the player character. He directly hit the man and there is no effect. The man takes out his twin blades and kills Inuyasha within one attack. A message appears on the screen.

"PLAYER INUYASHA IS DEAD.

WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE WHERE YOU LAST SAVED? YES/NO"

Inuyasha clicks the button for 'NO' and is logged out. He sets down the controller and removes the head gear.

"How was THE WORLD, Inuyasha? Wasn't it cool?" asked Souta.

"I'm never playing any of your games again…" responded Inuyasha.

"Huh? Why not? What happened on your adventure?" Souta asked.

"I got killed by someone named 'Player Killer'," Inuyasha said.

"Oh no! A PlayerKiller.? That's horrible!" Souta exclaimed.

"Well I'm going to see Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to report the P.K. to the CC Corps!" Souta immediately starts emailing the administrators.

Inuyasha walks out the door and bumps into Kagome.

"Oh, hey Kagome," Inuyasha said as he frowned.

"What were you doing in my brother's room?" Kagome asked. She looks as though she wasn't interested in the answer.

"I was playing a game. It's weird. I hate games. I'm never playing them again," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, that game... My brother's a total geek."

"….what's a 'geek'?"

"Nevermind…" Kagome looked down a bit then looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you today, Inuyasha. I shouldn't be. I should expect that every time you come here you'd do something that's weird and not normal. Sure, I get sick of you coming here and giving me something to deal with but I like it in a way. It gives me a role and a relationship to you." She smiled then giggled. Inuyasha frowned.

"This isn't funny," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, lighten up!" Kagome responded.

"I hate games…"

"Y-you didn't hear a word I said did you?" Kagome asked. She turned angry and Inuyasha could see that so he tried to lie.

"Huh? Oh, I heard what you said…you said…uh…uh…K-Kagome…on no…don't say it…"

"Grr….SIT BOY!"

"Gaah!" Inuyasha's rosary responded to that trigger word and so Inuyasha slammed into the floor. Kagome walked to her room and slammed the door. Inuyasha lies on the floor in pain.


End file.
